Feel Better?
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Kitty's had a rough week... but Bobby always knows how to make her feel better. EXTREME FLUFF. You have been warned.
1. Feel Better?

**Okay. This was supposed to be friendship/humor. But I couldn't help it. THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN. And don't you dare skip to the end because of that little spoiler; I know some of you are already conceiving ideas. **

**Yes. There is romance. **

**But it won't have any effect if the story isn't thoroughly read. SO READ. Oh, and to my male readers… maybe this will give you some insight into the spiraling, no- sense depression us girls tend to fall into. **

"What the hell was that, half- pint?" Logan snarled, managing to turn the affectionate nickname into some sort of weapon.

"You were all over the place," Cyclops agreed, visor glinting menacingly. Suddenly Kitty felt as if she were no longer among friends.

"I'm sorry," she stated stupidly, eyes surveying the danger room floor as a muffled rosy pink colored her cheeks. Her voice sounded small in the vast space.

Kitty's mind echoed with thousands of indignant, logical, _valid_ arguments, but none of them seemed able to make it to her mouth for some reason.

"Sorry don't cut it, Pryde," Logan snarled, and Kitty didn't dare meet his eyes. A snap from Logan, whom she had a sentimental father- daughter relationship with, hit her like a slap to the face, and she immediately felt her eyes begin to prepare for tears.

_Oh, God, please let this be over soon_, she thought, tightening what she hoped were the right muscles to stop the tears, or at least hold them at bay until she reached her pillow later. They didn't just come when she was sad. No. They came when she was angry, embarrassed, overwhelmed; the slightest thing sent a wave of salty tears that felt impossible to even delay as her eyes burned and her nose began to run. And the worst part was that nobody ever understood that it was just part of who she was. She didn't break down crying on purpose; it wasn't some scheme, a cry for attention. What did these people think? That she cried for a hobby? She was just emotionally unbalanced, and this past week had been one disaster after the next.

"You have a team counting on you, Pryde. You can't just let yourself make stupid mistakes any more."

There was a venom to Logan's voice that Kitty rarely had the pleasure of hearing, and it was painfully refreshing, each word bringing another strike down upon the fragile girl.

"We all mess up, Pryde, but you need to be mature and face these errors like the rest of us-"

"Logan, she probably gets-" Cyclops started, walking up to the other man, but Logan swung a hand up, cutting him off. Scott rolled his eyes and glanced at Jean, who shrugged distractedly, shaking her head slightly and eyeing Logan, as if she was trying to decide whether or not to stop the storm about to come.

"No, I've given her break after break," Logan continued, talking to Scott but starting at Kitty with a hard expression. "But she thinks she can slack off because she thinks she's so close to me."

Ouch. That one hurt her chest.

As Logan rambled on, Kitty momentarily attempted to desperately escape by eyeing her other classmates, before realizing that that was even worse. Rogue's gaze just flickered away, Kurt gave a little sad smile, and Bobby bit his lip looking like he wanted to go to her. She was ashamed of letting even her best friend seeing her being yelled at.

She didn't even know what Logan was saying anymore, but her chest swelled with a little fit of anger, and suddenly Kitty just snapped, "I get it, Logan!"

He looked surprised for a moment, then shook his head slightly, looking away in disgust and growling. "Yeah, whatever."

The class awkwardly stood there in the midst of deep silence, and some of the students made little movements trying to decide whether to move or not, when Logan grumbled, "Class dismissed."

The second word had barely escaped his lips and Kitty was already power walking towards the door, the ground at her feet blurring.

"Kitty!" Bobby's voice echoed through the room, standing out amongst the mummer of others conversations, but she only increased her pace, hating everyone at the moment.

The door slammed, and Kitty literally threw herself onto the squeaky mattress of her bed, exhaling into a pillow. She breathed heavily, trying to force the tears back so hard that her nose burned and her eyes prickled with them.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" she screamed into the pillow.

Her throat screamed back in protest, aching agonizingly, but she felt a little better.

To say that she'd had a rough week was the most understated thing in the world.

Logan, who had been her favorite teacher up until now, had been riding her particularly hard lately, she'd gotten back two failed exams, she hadn't spoken to Bobby in forever and felt as if she was losing her best friend, and to top it off, her puppy, Mugs, died on Wednesday. A tear dripped down her cheek as the overwhelming impact of all of this hit her again, hard, and she suddenly found herself releasing every single built up emotion into a violent, body- racking sob. She cried into her pillow like she'd never cried before. Her eyes became puffy and swollen; she could feel it against the soft pillowcase fabric, and her nose ran as tears spilled down her cheeks.

It seemed like half an hour of misery had passed when-

Knock, knock.

"Kit Kat?" A male voice sounded from the other side of her door. It sounded concerned.

"Go away, Bobby, I'm fine," she choked, screaming the words into her pillow, which most likely muffled them far beyond the point of comprehension. Whatever. Too bad. She didn't care.

Suddenly, the realization she was pushing away her best friend set her tears off again. It wasn't a particularly agonizing thought, but once she was unhinged, she was unhinged.

"Uh… are you sure? Because you slammed your door so hard that… uh… well it's not really opening."

Kitty couldn't think of what to say, so she pushed her face further into her pillow, waiting for him to talk again.

"Oh yeah, and I can also hear you sobbing from my room."

"Well I don't see how you're gonna get in if the door's jammed," she responded, lifting her head to yell through the wood. Her voice cracked on the word "door".

Ha. She thought. Nice try, Drake.

She was greeted by silence, and then the sound of muffled footsteps leaving.

What? No! He wasn't supposed to leave her! He was her best friend! Her body shook and her stomach heaved as a wave of fresh tears stung in her eyes, and she flopped over on her bed. She didn't mean it!

Suddenly, there was a knock on her window and she leapt up with a shriek, grabbing her blankets to her chest, turning to the window to see Bobby, all iced up on a little snow slide of his own creation, grinning stupidly outside her window, waving like an idiot.

_I could just leave him out there, _she thought to herself.

She unhooked the lock, planting her best unamused frown on her face, then trudged back to her bed and flopped over, once again hiding her face before he could even say anything.

"Wanna hear a joke?" he asked as he leapt over her three- story windowsill and onto her carpet, turning back into his regular form.

"No." she responded immediately.

"Knock, knock!"

"No."

"Knock, knock."

….

"Knock, knock."

….

"Knock, knock."

….

"Well the answer was banana."

"Great, Bobby, that's just great," Kitty muttered into her pillow.

She heard him give a little chuckle, and felt him come closer to her crumpled form on the bed.

"Well, if you're not going to participate in my jokes, I might have to-"

He cut off so abruptly and unexpectedly that when she felt his hands on her, tickling all the secret spots that she had told him so long ago, she gave out a desperate spasm and laugh. She immediately covered her mouth, sitting up as he let go, opening his mouth in mock disbelief.

"You laughed!"

"No, I didn't." She slightly tilted her chin up indignantly.

"Yes, you did, I heard it!"

"No I didn't! Shut up!"

He began to sing as she yelled protests, "I MADE KITTY LAUGH, SHE LAUGHED SHE LAUGHED, SHE LAAAAAAUGHED!", poking her in the sides, his arrogant blue eyes sparkling.

She gave up, crossing her arms and fighting a smile.

He suddenly fell silent and leaned his head softly against her shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked in his- what she liked to call- "obnoxious puppy-dog-eyes-voice."

Her heart, stomach, and attitude all plummeted impossibly low.

"Nice going Bobby, you reminded me about that again," she frowned, whacking him in the chest as he muttered, "Ow," and sat up.

"No... actually…" she looked at her painted nails, picking at her right pointer finger. "It's just that…" Her eyes blurred and she blinked as a tear slid down her cheek. She smiled inwardly a little as Bobby protectively wrapped a firm arm around her slim shoulders. She shivered at his icy touch, but she was glad he had made the comforting move.

"Everything's been going wrong all week, and people think I'm a cry baby-" (of course, she began to cry here)- "- and Logan hates me and I- miss- miss you a lot and my dog…" She sobbed into his shoulder. "…d- died…."

"Mugs?" he asked gently, in surprise, bringing his other arm around her stomach and clutching her shirt.

"Yeah," she said in a hushed, broken voice.

"Shhh… it's okay, I'm here," he cooed as she cried and he held her, rubbing her arm and kissing her hair.

She sniffled and hugged his torso, glad that he didn't bring up anything else she'd said, even though it had partially concerned him. He always knew what to do.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Kitty's tears had stopped flowing, but they remained on her face and she didn't feel like wiping them away. She wanted them to stay there, to remind her of the grief she was wallowing in, she thought harshly.

Suddenly, Bobby's cold breath breezed over her cheek, and her face flushed and heart thrummed as he pressed his icy lips to her cheek, her trail of tears partially disappearing from his touch. They both fell statue- silent and still. Slightly wet from her tears, his lips continued to kiss her cheek, slowly, almost uncertainly moving downward, collecting her tears up as he went. She closed her eyes as his cold lips pressed lower and lower, and she let out a little nervous breath of laughter as he kissed her nose affectionately. His face was so close to hers, and in a moment she knew what was about to happen. Her heart was so nervous that it ached and she felt slightly nauseas with apprehension as he slowly kissed near the side of her nose, above her lips, the very corner of her lips, and then slowly, slowly, his cool lips parted and sweetly touched hers, which immediately responded. Her heart released a pulse of excitement and tension, and she responded passionately, carefully parting her lips, then closing them on his, which always ended up bottom lip between and top lip above hers, fitting together perfectly.

It was weird, but Kitty couldn't make her mind focus enough to stop it. Bobby kept the same pace, and remained gentle and soft, and soon Kitty stopped responding as much, then altogether. Bobby didn't seem to mind as he continued to slowly catch her lips between his, tugging and pressing rhythmically as she sat there, holding his hand and absorbing every nerve ending as he kissed her limp lips sweetly, head completely sideways. He seemed to be concentrating, head tilted as he kissed her over and over again. Kitty's heart throbbed almost painfully as she felt his tongue for the first time, not being shoved in her mouth but gently assisting his bottom lip brush hers, leaving a tingling trail wherever it stroked. She held her breath as his tongue, the only warm part of his whole body, slowly licked along her lips, resting above his bottom lip, only slightly protruding from his mouth.

When he finally pulled away, she opened her eyes, blinking and finding his blue ones.

"Feel better?" he smirked, and she punched him lightly, eyes wandering to her lap.

"That was…"

"Weird?" he suggested, sounding just the slightest, tiniest bit disappointed.

"I was actually going to say… amazing. I think that was the slowest kiss I've ever experienced." She giggled lightly.

"So… is that a compliment?"

She turned to face her best friend, blushing.

"Yeah. It is."

There was a moment of tenderness, before Bobby shattered it with,

"Yes! I am the master of romance! Bow before me!"

Kitty shot him a glare, turning her head just in time for him to lock his lips with hers, moving them against hers rhythmically for about three seconds before leaping out the window to his slide, tipping an invisible hat, and shouting, "You're welcome!" as he slid out of sight.

She froze for a moment, then giggled giddily, sprawling out across the bed and hugging her teddy bear to her chest, closing her eyes.

She stayed in her room, trapped by her jammed door in a daze for a few hours before suddenly remembering… oh, yeah. She could faze.

**I hope you liked it! You know, they say I am the master of kissing scenes! ;) Agree? Disagree? REVIEW! It makes me so happy! I actually told myself… no tongue at all. But I… I HAD to!**

**P.S. Glad to be back! 3**


	2. HELP!

I feel like the tongue part was unnecessary… I just get so swept up! Should I take it out? It wasn't supposed to be sexual, just gentle and sweet. Let me know, 'cause I might take it out! oR maybe put it in another chapter and say it's a part I took out. Tell me!


End file.
